Dynamike
Dynamike is a Brawler who is unlocked as a Trophy League reward upon reaching 2000 Trophies. He has low hitpoints and high damage output. He attacks by throwing sticks of dynamite that blow up and deal damage in a small radius. When he uses his Super, he throws a large barrel bomb that does very high damage in a large radius around it and knocks back enemy Brawlers when it detonates. The dynamite and the barrel bomb can both be thrown over walls. Attack: Short Fuse Mike throws two sticks of dynamite at a time that blow up after a short delay and deal heavy damage to any enemies caught in their blast radii. The two sticks spread out a short distance from each other perpendicular to the direction of the throw as they travel, and they detonate simultaneously. Super: Big Barrel o' Boom Mike throws the barrel bomb that he carries on his back. The bomb can be thrown a fair distance and when it detonates, it deals very high damage to enemies within its large blast radius. Any Brawlers that survive the damage are knocked back away from the bomb's former location. Star Power: Dyna-Jump Dynamike's main attack and Super propel him a short distance away from the detonation point. He can also jump over walls. Tips *Dynamike's dynamites can do some massive damage if thrown correctly. Since the dynamite takes a bit of time to travel and blow up, instead of trying to throw it directly at the enemy, try throwing it where they are likely to be by the time the dynamite goes off. *Hiding behind a bush with a wall in front of it and throwing the dynamite toward the enemy Brawlers from there can be effective since it will be difficult for most other Brawlers to reach you. *When playing Heist, throw your "Big Barrel o' Boom" at the wall in front of the safe. It will blow up the wall, and your team won't have to worry about going around it to shoot at the safe. *When being chased by an enemy at close range, try throwing dynamite a bit in front of you. This either makes your opponent stop chasing or take damage from your attack. *Try to let his 2 dynamites hit the enemy, because it will take twice of the damage of 1 stick. History *On 20/6/17, Dynamike's base damage per dynamite was increased from 140 to 160. *On 27/6/17, Dynamike's Super damage was increased from 400 to 500. *On 16/8/17, Dynamike's main attack damage was increased to 180 (from 160) per dynamite stick. Super damage was increased to 540 (from 500). Both main attack and Super projectiles deploy faster and the explode time was decreased to 1.4s (from 1.5s). *On 12/9/17, Dynamike's health was increased to 700 (from 600). *On 5/10/17, Dynamike's Super damage was decreased to 500 (from 540). *On 7/12/17, the health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. Also, Dynamike's Super now generates 17% less charge towards the next Super (120 → 100). *On 16/1/18, Dynamike’s main attack damage per dynamite was increased to 800 (from 720). *On 21/3/18, Dynamike’s projectile speed boost was increased to 14% (from 9%). *On 23/3/18, Dynamike’s main attack and super projectile speed was increased by 12%. *On 9/4/18, Dynamike’s main attack and super projectile speed was increased by 10%. *On 21/5/18, Dynamike’s main attack and super projectile speed was decreased by 5%. *On 19/6/18, Dynamike’s main attack damage was decreased to 760 (from 800). *On 31/8/18, Dynamike's super explosion delay was increased to 1.3 seconds (from 1.1 seconds). *On 5/12/18, Dynamike was remodeled.